Stuck on you
by hunaxx
Summary: Soonyoung merasa tatapan matanya tidak bisa beralih pada objek lain. "Memang. Aku gila karena wangi tubuhmu" "Dasar gila! Berhenti bicara atau aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa berbicara sama sekali" [SVT Fanfiction] SoonHoon. YAOI. Warning Inside.


Soonyoung mengabaikan piring makan yang terletak dimejanya.

Matanya tertuju pada satu titik. Seorang lelaki mungil yang berada di beberapa meja didepannya, yang sedang memakan makanannya dengan tenang, mengabaikan beberapa temannya disekitarnya yang saling melempar lelucon.

Sepertinya ada yang salah dalam diri Soonyoung, tapi matanya tidak bisa beralih dari lelaki manis yang ada didepannya. Oh sungguh, Soonyoung rasa-rasanya ingin menggigit pipi gembil yang nampak sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Namanya Jihoon—

Atensi Soonyoung teralihkan ketika seorang lelaki lain yang berada disebelahnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

—iya. Jihoon namanya. Ravenclaw. Kamar asramanya berbeda dua nomor dengan kamarku" lelaki bernama Jisoo itu berucap lagi. Soonyoung hampir saja menjatuhkan rahangnya karena perkataan sahabatnya sejak masuk ke sekolah sihir ini.

"APA?! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu bahwa di Ravenclaw menyimpan seseorang yang begitu manis, hyung?! Mengapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya?!" Soonyoung berucap agak keras. Beberapa orang disekitarnya memandangnya tidak suka. Soonyoung hanya mengelus tengkuknya sendiri, tersenyum kikuk.

"Dia baru kembali dari Hogmeade. Ada urusan pribadi, katanya. Lagipula juga dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan ketimbang bergaul dengan orang lain dari beda asrama"

"Pantas aku baru melihatnya"

"Kau menyukainya?" tebak Jisoo tepat sasaran. Oh Soonyoung lupa, Jisoo temannya ini mempunyai otak yang terlampau pintar.

"Tidak tahu." setelah berbicara begitu, Soonyoung bangkit dari duduknya saat mendapati Jihoon sudah menuju keluar dari Great Hall tempat mereka makan malam ini. .

.

Soonyoung mengikuti Jihoon yang berjalan di koridor menuju asramanya. Entah ada apa, tapi Soonyoung hanya mengikuti instingnya. Saat mengikuti Jihoon keluar dari Great Hall tadi, wangi tubuh Jihoon entah bagaimana jadi begitu kuat, dan Soonyoung bisa begitu gila karenanya. Dan Soonyoung begitu yakin kalau Jihoon adalah omega.

"Aku tahu kau mengikutiku"

Langkah kaki Soonyoung otomatis berhenti ketika mendapati lelaki yang tadi sedang diikutinya menghentikan langkahnya, dan membalikkan badannya hingga kini berhadapan pada Soonyoung dengan jarak beberapa meter.

"Memang. Aku gila karena wangi tubuhmu" katakan Soonyoung kurang ajar, tapi hanya kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sialan"

Soonyoung tersenyum melihat Jihoon yang menatap marah padanya. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang manis, sepertinya Jihoon memiliki ucapan yang tajam seperti belati. Tapi itu tidak sedikitpun membuat Soonyoung takut.

Alih-alih takut terhadap Jihoon, Soonyoung malah berjalan mendekat pada Jihoon. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah mendekat pada Jihoon—

" _Repello!"_ Soonyoung tidak sadar Jihoon sudah mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan merapal mantra.

Bruk

Dan membuat tubuhnya terpental ke atas lalu terbanting ke bawah lagi. Soonyoung meringis. Merasakan bokongnya yang panas akibat bersentuhan secara kasar dengan tempatnya berpijak.

"Aku tidak tau apa maumu, tapi aku tidak punya urusan denganmu" Jihoon berucap datar. Tangannya sudah akan ancang-ancang mengacungkan tongkatnya, tapi Soonyoung lebih cepat.

" _Accio!"_ lalu Jihoon merasa tubuhnya tertarik pada Soonyoung. Menyebabkan dirinya langsung bertubrukan dengan dada Soonyoung, refleks tangannya bertumpuan pada bahu Soonyoung.

Soonyoung tersenyum hangat pada Jihoon. Beruntung koridor sedang sepi, dikarenakan sedang waktu makan malam dan pasti para penghuni asrama sedang berkumpul di Great Hall untuk menyantap hidangan makan malam yang lezat. Tangan Soonyoung bergerak mengelus pipi Jihoon. Dalam hati dia merutuki wangi tubuh Jihoon yang makin kuat, dan membuatnya ingin langsung mengklaim saja omega mungil ini.

"Kau cantik" lalu Soonyoung mengecup pipi kanan Jihoon.

"Lepas! Jauh-jauh dariku!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?" Soonyoung makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jihoon. Bibirnya mengecupi pipi Jihoon yang nampak berisi. Sial sekali, wangi tubuh Jihoon makin menguat dan Soonyoung semakin ingin menandainya.

"Dasar gila! Berhenti bicara atau aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa berbicara sama sekali" Jihoon dalam hati merutuki lelaki yang saat ini sedang mendekap tubuhnya. Merutuki kekuatan besarnya yang membuat Jihoon tidak bisa lepas darinya.

"Tidak masalah. Walaupun aku tidak bisa berbicara, aku bisa membuatmu menjerit semalaman mendesahkan namaku, sayang"

.

.


End file.
